The prior art related to wine bottles is extensive and dates back in antiquity to amphora type containers, clay pitchers, goatskins, etc. all having as primary functionalities storing and transporting of the beverage. Modernly, wine bottles serve additional functions by adding aesthetics and ambience to a commercial establishment such as a restaurant or bar. For example, it is known in the art that Italian restaurants frequently use empty Chianti wine bottles as candlestick holders, which are placed on customer tables. The Chianti bottles add a romantic and cultural ambience to the restaurant thus improving the dining experience of their customers. In another example, Japanese cuisine, in particular sushi has become popular developing a demand for authentically styled sushi bars complete with bottles of rice wine known as sake. The sake bottles are generally placed in the field of view of patrons seated at a sushi bar and feature Japanese labels, which generally include artistic Chinese characters associated with Asian cultures.
From the restaurateur's perspective, wine sales are high profit margin items, thus the strategic placement of attractive wine bottles plays a significant factor in the overall profitability of his or her establishment. By placing the wine bottles in view of the customers, demand for these products is significantly increased. However, in many situations, space is limited for exhibiting the beverages particularly bar and grill type establishments which limits demand to those items that are easily viewed by the establishment's patrons.